opd20fandomcom-20200216-history
Hydra Hydra Fruit Feats
Starting Feats BESTIAL BODY [ STAT BONUS ] Benefit: '''Gains a permanent +2 to strength and constitution scores which applies to all forms. '''HUMAN POINT – FULL METAL GENTLEMAN [ FORM ] Benefit: '''Stats and abilities unaffected. May use conscious regeneration and harmsway healing only. '''CONSCIOUS REGENERATION [ MISC ] Prerequisite: '''Wisdom 18, Mantra Rank 7 '''Description: '''Omicron gains the ability to intentionally discard damaged parts of his body. The damaged parts fall away as new ones take their place. This can be in the form of losing layers of flesh to cure surface wounds, ejecting individual bones, muscles, sinew, organs, and mechanical parts which can be pushed out through the skin, or distal portions of limbs falling free from joints, etcetera. Isolating and removing damaged tissue requires intense concentration, Omicron briefly closes his eyes entering a meditative state, for the moment losing mantra awareness of the world around him. In this state Omicron intentionally removes life force from the damaged portion growing thick scales over the undamaged portion which sever the damaged portion from his body. The excised metal and tissue falls free as new metal and tissue replaces it, the newly grown tissue initially appears scaly, reptilian, and bestial but the scales fall away, dissipating into glimmering ash to reveal Omicrons normal flesh over the course of the following round. Discarded body parts break down in the same manner. '''Rules: '''As a standard action Omicron can regenerate up his to Wis Score% of his total hp. (26%) '''Note: '''Conscious Regeneration can be used in any form. '''WEAKNESSES [ NOTE ] Note: '''The regenerative abilities of the Hydra rival and in many cases surpass those of the Phoenix in their tenacity and due to the fruits more visceral and corrosive nature can be even more intimidating and difficult to overcome. However in addition to the normal devil fruit weaknesses the Hydra user shares the same limitation as the beast from myth. Body parts can only regenerate from healthy tissue. The body cannot regrow from wounds which have been cauterized. In practice this means the user cannot passively heal from burns or wounds inflicted by weapons which deal heat damage. These wounds can be healed using the harmsway or through the use of Conscious Regeneration. However this requires discarding more flesh than usual. Due to the excess flesh lost Omicron takes 1/4 of the damage inflicted by the burn in the process of removing the flesh before healing. '''LOVED BY WATER, HATED BY THE SEA [ MISC ] Benefit: The Hydra fruit has a unique relationship with water being based on an amphibious beast. Like all devil fruit users being submerged in water will make the user feel weak and they will sink without regard for their personal buoyancy, causing even mechanical parts of their body to not function. However, the Hydra fruit does grant the user the ability to breath underwater for hours before succumbing to the sea. Moreover their healing is enhanced when their skin is moist. Heavy rain grants passive healing equal to their Wis Mod % of their health every round, light rain grants half this bonus. SYMBIOTIC HEALING [ BUFF ] Benefit: '''The regenerative properties of the Hydra fruit compliment those of the Phoenix fruit such that Omicron's harmsway heals 1.5x what it would normally. '''Note: '''This bonus does not apply to healing burns. '''REGENERATIVE CRANIUM ADDITION [ MISC ] Benefit: '''Once per round, when in a compatible transformation point if Omicron sustains more than 1/4th of his total hp in damage he will immediately regrow the destroyed part immediately healing 1/4th of his total hp. However, Omicron must roll a will save vs a DC equal to half the damage taken to prevent the fruits natural tendency towards growing two of the damaged part. (This feat is abbreviated as RCA in compatible transformations.) '''HYBRID POINT - LACKLUSTER GENTLEMAN [ FORM ] Description: 'Omicron maintains a relatively humanoid bipedal shape. His size increases significantly has his body becomes bulkier and his neck longer and more serpentine growing to 7'8 tall. He develops venomous fangs as his maw extends and his blood becomes corrosive. Ultra thin scales cover his form merging with his human skin revealing the hydra pattern of coloration.(Non-Final Description) '''Stat Changes: '''Omicron gains +2 to his Strength and Constitution relative to his human form. He gains the benefits of the RCA as well as a constant passive shedding of damaged parts and regeneration. '''RCA: '''Gains full RCA in this form. '''Passive Healing Amount: '''1/2 his Wisdom Score % at the end of each turn. (13%) '''Corrosive Blood: '''1d6 Corrosive damage done to any weapon which draws blood from him. '''Venom: '''Deadly Necrotoxin (2d6 Corrosive damage per round for 10 rounds.) '''HYDRA POINT – UNCONVENTIONAL GENTLEMAN [ FORM ] Description: 'Omicron turns fully into the hydra of lore. His size is greatly increased to 17'4 tall. His elongated necks making roughly the top third of that height. Nothing of his humanity remains in this form save for the clothes which change with him. His size category changes to "Huge." buffs and debuffs associated with the size change will be included in the "Stat Changes" section. '''Stat Changes: '''Omicron gains +6 to his Strength and Constitution relative to his human form. Due to his size he takes a penalty of -2 to his Attack, Defense, and Dexterity. He gains the benefits of RCA and passive healing in this form. '''Reach: '''15 ft '''Passive Healing Amount: '''His Wisdom Score % at the end of each turn. (26%) '''Highly Corrosive Blood: '''2d6 Corrosive damage done to any weapon which draws blood from him. '''Deadly Venom: '''Virulent Necrotoxin (4d6 Corrosive damage per round for 10 rounds.) '''CHIMERAFICATION [ BASE ] Description: '''Omicron gains the ability to temporarily fuse with compatible zoan fruit users. This fusion can only be accomplished when both parties have consumed rumble balls or can change into rumble points without them. Generally their heads grow from elongated serpentine necks alongside Omicron's, though in the case of Rey and the Arctic wolf he can choose to manifest these necks as an extra set of arms. The heads gain some of the properties of whatever form Omicron has taken. In Omicron's more human/mammalian forms the heads will appear typically mammalian but in his more serpentine transformations the heads coloration will change to more closely match his, their fur will be interspersed with scales, their fangs will produce venom, and many of their features will become serpentine. The fusion affects the rest of Omicron's body as well, first it increases Omicron's mass by an amount equal to the being he fuses with, increasing both his size and weight proportionally. Other changes to his body are specific to each partner. '''Size: '''The larger creature becomes the base character whose skills are used for movement and defense. The smaller creature grants set buffs to skills and attributes for the base player which are unique to each partner, they may also gain enhanced or unique attacks that must be performed together. However, in most cases each entity retains their own turns and attack roll. Also note that because zoan users can often change their size depending on their form, which half of a pair is larger can change, meaning that the base character who controls defense and movement can change. '''Empathic Link: '''The two fusion partners gain the ability to communicate via thought. They don't have access to private thought but any idea which is consciously directed toward them. This allows them to communicate silently, coordinate timing, and communicate complex ideas quickly and through language barriers. By taking this base feat Omicron gains fusions with the most innately compatible Zoans, in effect, his arms via Diabolus Ex Machina. See [ Fusion Partner ] feats for details. '''REY [ FUSION PARTNER ] Appearance Changes: '''In addition to the foxes head Omicron gains some mammalian features. Fur grows on his hands and feet his nails becoming claws. A fox tail emerging alongside any other tails Omicron might have in a given form. The fox head has a grappling hook which Omicron can use in addition to his own hook, significantly increasing his ability to climb. '''Stat Changes: '''Adds +2 to Constitution. Increases Defense, Fortitude Save, Reflex Save, Move Silently, Sense Motive, Balance, Search, Spot, Hide, Jump, Listen, and Intimidate by 1/3th Rey's level rounded down. Increases Unarmed Strike and Climb by 1/2th Rey's level rounded up. Increases Unarmed Strike damage by 1d6. Gains the ability to speak to and understand non-human animals. '''SKOLL [ FUSION PARTNER ] Appearance Changes: 'In addition to the wolf's head Omicron gains some mammalian features. Fur grows on his hands and feet his nails becoming claws. A wolf tail emerging alongside any other tails Omicron might have in a given form. The wolf head has a Mida's Cannon which Omicron can use in addition alongside his in combined attacks. '''Stat Changes: '''Adds +2 to Constitution, +4 to Strength. -2 to Dexterity. Increases Defense, Fortitude Save, Reflex Save, Sense Motive, Search, Spot, Jump, Listen, and Intimidate by 1/3th Beowulf's level rounded down. Increases Unarmed Strike and Ranged Shot by 1/2th Beowulf's level rounded up. Increases Unarmed Strike damage by 2d6. Gains the ability to speak to and understand non-human animals. '"X" [ FUSION PARTNER ] Benefit: The Hydra fruit user can merge with any zoan user who has access to rumble balls. However it requires time and investment from both parties. Upon the purchase of this feat Omicron must choose a partner gaining a "[ Fusion Partner ]" feat specific to that character. The feat, "Omicron [ Fusion Partner ]" must be purchased by the partner in order for the two to be able to fuse. Special: '''In order to merge with secondary characters this feat only needs to be purchased by Omicron, however the cost is increased to 6 feat pieces. '''CHIME POINT - CHAIN-MAIL SINGER [ FORM ] Description: 'In this form Omicron's body becomes nearly 1' taller and thicker. Every inch of his skin becomes covered with chainmail like metallic scales. The scales become thicker and longer towards the end of his limbs. These scales function as Tuning Daggers(See: Aquatic Archer) which can be thrown like normal Tuning Daggers or shot as part of an unarmed strike. The tail he gains has a bell-like rattle at the end which causes all the daggers on his arms and legs to reverberate. '''Stat Changes: '+4 to Strength, + 6 to Constitution, -4 to Dexterity, -20 to dodge, -15 to movement speed, +30 armor bonus to defense, +30 to Sonic and normal DR, +15 to Listen, +5 Weapon Attack, Gains Unarmed Strike as a favored skill and +10 to it. Gains Perform(Percussion) as a favored skill and +10 to it. Takes 1.5x damage from heat and cold damage. The sonic portion of the Mida's Cannon's damage is doubled. Gains an additional +10 to Perform whilst using Sonorous vision. Additional +10 to Spot and Listen whilst using Sonorous vision. Omicron '''CANNOT use Wave Dash Warrior in this form. Omicron is more likely to be affected by songs in this form, whether harmful or beneficial a +10 is added to the roll which. Tuning Daggers: 'Follow the same rules as normal Tuning Daggers except that the limit on the number of daggers held is instead a limit on the number which may be used in a single round, Omicron may take extra ranks of Hidden Daggers to increase the number of daggers as well as their damage. These Daggers may be thrown at a -10 as part of an unarmed strike. '''Harmless Blood: '''Does not have the corrosive blood effect in this form. '''Heads Up: '''No RCA unless decapitated. '''Passive Healing: '''1/4 his Wisdom Score % at the end of each turn. '''Sonic Venom: '''Can be applied to the next 5 tuning daggers as a swift action. The sonic venom increases the effect and damage of songs in the same manor as a tuning dagger, this effect can be stacked with tuning daggers but not with itself. '''Unarmed Strike: ' * '''Base Damage: '''3d6 + Attribute Mod + Sonic Overclock Damage * '''Shan: '''Whilst Omicron is under the influence of a song or is rattling his tail his armor like scales vibrate and cut more effectively such that he can add Shan damage to all Unarmed Strikes. Effectively multiplying is damage by 1.5x. '''Bell Rattle: '''The bell-like rattle at the end of Omicron's tail can be used for a number of helpful utilities. * '''Song Parry: '''Omicron can parry offensive and directional songs, negating the songs effects for him, as well as redirecting them in a different direction with added strength. (+5 bonus to redirected song.) * '''Armor Song: '''As a swift action Omicron can begin ringing his tail, this causes his armor like scales to vibrate increasing his melee damage and also giving him a +20 to resisting songs and a +15 to anyone within 15 feet of him.. (Does not discriminate between hostile and beneficial songs.) * '''Bell Hammer: '''Allows Omicron to perform the musician feats "Don!" and "Thunderous Overture." '''FEATHER POINT - WHEEL OF FIRE [ FORM ] Prerequisites: 'Momentum, Whirling Frenzy, Wave Dash Warrior '''Description: '''In this form Omicron is more serpentine than human, his arms and legs become wings while the functions of the two gun arms are merged into his mouth. All of the thrusters from his body and limbs are distributed along the serpentine form. His scales become feathers. '''Stat Changes: '+25 to base movement speed, +5 to dodge, +10 to Weapon Attack, +10 to Dexterity, -4 to Constitution, -2 to Strength, Gains Unarmed Strike as a favored skill, Gains the feat Soru(Shave). Can fly without additional fuel consumption. Must be in the Wave Dash metastance to move freely in this form. Adds 2d6 Heat damage to all weapon attacks within point blank range. '''Momentum: '''Momentum can be added to the Mida's Cannon in this form as well as any other attacks which deal kinetic damage. The bonus from Momentum to both attack and damage rolls is increased by 50% rounded up for melee attacks. '''Wheel of Fire: '''As a full-round action Omicron can roll into a wheel of fire, rolling up to 4x his base movement. The trail he leaves has the same properties as the Fiery Steps feat. This attack is considered a touch attack which converts armor bonus to defense to DR, it can hit a single target for 5x Unarmed Strike damage + 2x Momentum + 3d6 Heat Damage, but does Unarmed Strike + 1d6 Heat damage to any targets hit along the path to the final target.(Passing targets in this manner does invoke attacks of opportunity.) '''Heads Up: '''No RCA unless decapitated. '''Passive Healing: '''1/2 his Wisdom Score % at the end of each turn. '''Adrenaline Venom: '''Temporarily heals the target for half their total HP. One hour after the shot is taken; their HP is reduced to 1 and the target becomes exhausted. '''NAGA POINT - SHEEVA [ FORM ] Prerequisites: 'Multi-Weapon Fighting, Whirling Frenzy '''Description: '''In this form, Omicron maintains a mostly humanoid appearance apart from the loss of his legs in favor of a Lamia-esque tail. He grows an additional set of arms underneath the first but can choose to control up to a total of 4 sets, though can only use 3 for combat. His brain is subtly rewired to make multi-tasking far easier. '''Stat Changes: '-10 to base movement speed. Gains Hide, Move Silently, and Climb as favored skills and a +10 to them. +2 to Strength and Dexterity. +2 to Constitution. Gains a +6 to all secondary skills that involve the use of his hands. Can roll 2 secondary skills in circumstances where he could normally only roll one by taking a -4 penalty on both rolls. Can be used to make multiple attempts at the same roll or make two different rolls. By taking a -5 to a secondary skill roll Omicron can perform a secondary skill Gains a second swift action per round. '''Multi-Weapon Fighting: '''In this form Omicron gains a unique version of Multi-Weapon fighting. Where each pair of arms is rolled together as a single weapon with their damages added together, so long as both arms are using the same attack roll(i.e. both ranged, unarmed, or melee attacks). Omicron's top set of arms takes the main hand penalty while his other sets take the off-hand penalty. An additional -2 penalty is applied when using both arms in a pair to attack. '''RCA Only - '''Has full RCA but no passive healing. '''Hothead Venom: '''Enrages a target for 1d4 rounds. Potency DC 35 '''THE MAN-SPIDER! [ NAGA POINT STANCE ] Prerequisite: '''Rope Action '''Description: '''In this advanced transformation Omicron generates the full set of 8 arms, however, he generates mirrored versions of his left arm. Such that all 8 of his limbs are based on his tool arm, each equipped with a grappling hook, net gun, and any other tools in that arm. Omicron gains amazing climbing and swinging ability. Omicron can use each of these hooks independently or together, though Omicron gains +6 bonus when he uses a pair of arms to perform the action rather than a single arm. The hooks can also be used to grapple enemies, catch allies, or anchor Omicron. '''Stat Changes: '''Gains an additional +20 to Climb checks. Gains +5 to all physical secondary skills. Can perform grapple checks using Ranged Shot. Cannot use any abilities located within his gun arm. '''WILD GUNMAN [ NAGA POINT STANCE ] Prerequisites: 'Requires that all Gunslinger prerequisites are met as well as the first Gunslinger feat. '''Description: '''In this advanced transformation Omicron generates 6 arms, however, he generates mirrored versions of his right arm. Such that all 6 of his limbs are based on his gun arm. Each equipped with a Midas Cannon. '''Stat Changes: '+10 to Weapon Attack, Loses bonus to secondary skill rolls applied by the base version of Naga Point. '''Multi-Gun Fighting: '''Each of the three pairs of cannons is rolled as a single weapon which deals 2x damage. Takes a flat -2 penalty to all attacks rather than the normal penalties described by the normal Naga Point and multi-weapon fighting. '''Double Shining Laser: '''Can be used to triple the already dramatically increased damage of Shining Laser but the duration of the beam is decreased to one round. '''PRISM POINT - HYPNOTIC DETECTIVE [ FORM ] Prerequisites: 'Chess Master, Vision Modes '''Description: '''Omicron's snake head's gain antlers and large gems which emit light. The color of the gems changing depending on their purpose. Omicron can release a burst of light from this crystal to blind people or possibly to create disorienting optical illusions or moods. This can be used to intimidate foes. He also gains the ability to hypnotize people with a combination of his movements or with his eyes or light-shows (Ka from The Jungle Book is a good example, or think of reverse snake-charming). This can be used either to hinder enemies or inspire allies with buffs. Omicron's scales become sleek and metallic, helping repel other types of beams or elemental damage at the cost of physical defense. '''Stat Changes: ' +8 to Wisdom and Intelligence, and -6 to Strength and Constitution. -15 to defense. -20 to hide. Gains +20 heat and cold DR and reflects light based attacks. +10 to all knowledge rolls, spot, listen, sense motive, research, and search. Gains charm as a skill, his score in charm is his diplomacy skill averaged with his bluff skill.(41) He gains +10 to this charm skill.(51) '''Vision Modes: '''While in this form Omicron doubles the effect and range of his vision modes and can have two vision modes active at once. '''Charming Gaze: '''As a standard action Omicron will sway and emit hypnotic lights, rolling Charm vs a DC of 40. If successful at performing the trance, the target will become charmed for 1d4 rounds. The target may roll their will save vs a DC of 20 + Omicron’s level to try and negate this effect on the turn is it applied. '''Horrifying Gaze: As a standard action Omicron can emit a horrifying series of flashes which elevate the stress and fear hormones in anyone within 50 feet who is looking at Omicron. To be successful, the Omicron must roll his perform vs a DC of 41. Each target must make a will save roll versus a DC of 20 + the Omicron’s level to resist the effect. If the target fails the roll, they become frightened for the 1d4 rounds. Hypnosis: '''As a full round action Omicron can emit soothing and relaxing lights can cause all targets who are looking at Omicron within 30ft, including allies, to fall asleep. To be successful, Omicron must roll his charm vs a DC of 20 + the level of the highest level character within range. All targets get a chance to negate the effect with a will save roll against a DC of 20 + Omicron’s level. If their roll fails, the target falls asleep for 1d4 rounds. '''Clear Mind Venom: '''Removes the natural filters between a person's thoughts and words. Forces the affected to tell the truth and boosts the targets Int and Wis by +8. Can lie only by passing a will save DC 50 in response to a question.(Can inject himself with own venom for buff but also gains the truth serum effect.) Pot DC 45. '''MONSTER POINT - OROCHI - THE SECOND LABOR [ FORM ] Description: '''Upon consumption of a third rumble ball Omicron's devil fruit runs wild. Control of the character is given to the DM and he will attack anything in front of him. He drops his weapons as he dramatically increases in size to 46 feet in length such that his size category changes from medium to Gargantuan with accompanying stat changes. In this form Omicron has six heads, one for each of his hydra transformations, as well as additional heads for Chimerafication. Any head cut off is replaced with two of that particular head. '''Stat Changes: He gains a +22 to both strength and constitution. However, he loses his armor bonus to defense. 20ft is added to his movement speed. Unarmed Strike skill becomes equal to his highest primary attack skill. Activating Overdriven Wave Dash Warrior does not grant normal benefits however it does allow Omicron to move at double speed on the ground fly at his base movement speed while in this form. RCA: '''Gains full RCA in this form but always regenerates two heads, chimera heads do not duplicate. Up to a max of 8 of his own heads, but can have additional chimera heads beyond that cap. '''Passive Healing Amount: '''His Wisdom Mod % at the end of each turn. '''Extraordinarily Corrosive Blood: '''Deals 4d6 Corrosive damage to any weapons which penetrate his flesh. '''Venom: '''Each head gets the venom associated with its transformation in addition to Virulent Necrotoxin (4d6 Corrosive damage per round for 10 rounds.) (Necrotoxin does not stack with itself.) '''Attacks: '''His attack is replaced with slashing talons, giant arm-cannon, whipping tail, and biting maw, however due to his cumbersome form he cannot use these weapons in an all out attack he may attack once as a standard action with each of his heads, his claws, his arm cannon, or his tail. All attacks have a +5 to hit. Assume his natural weapons to be “Overclocked” with corrosive damage. His claws have a range of 15ft and each do 2x Brawler's unarmed strike damage for his level. The last hit against an opponent with the claws each round propels that target between 5 and 30 ft (roll 1d6) in the direction they were swatted doing and receiving Brawler's unarmed strike damage to the first person they crash in to. His Midas-cannon can be fired once for 3x Damage, additionally converting armor to DR due to the extraordinary mass of the projectiles. Any cyborg implants which use the gun arm can also be used with this giant arm. These implants have 2x range/spread and deal 2x Damage. His tail whip sweeps all around him hitting everyone in a 20 ft circle around him for Brawler's unarmed strike damage. All opponent's hit are knocked out of the attacks range dealing and receiving half the damage initially done to them to anyone they hit and must roll a balance check vs a DC of 20 + Omicron's level to avoid being knocked to prone by this attack. He may bite with all of his heads, each head can bite once at his highest base attack bonus, each has a range of 25ft and does 3x Brawler's unarmed strike damage for his level. '''Note: '''Make sure to added Chimera effects to unarmed strike damage before multiplication for any of his attacks. '''Consequences: '''This form lasts for 3 minutes, until Omicron is immersed in sea water, or he is put to sleep or knocked unconscious. After use Omicron is paralyzed for 2 hours and exhausted for the following 10 hours and he may not consume any more rumble balls that day. If he does, he turns into the monster for 30 seconds after which his hp falls to 0 and he enters a dying state. After being healed manually he remains paralyzed and unconscious for the next 24 hours and exhausted for an additional 48. Purchasable Feats '''RUMBLE MASTERY [ AWAKENING ] Prerequisites: '''Domesticated. '''Benefit: '''Select 1 rumble ball form, you may now transform into that form at any time without the use of a rumble ball. '''Special: '''This feat may be taken more than once. If taken for all 3 rumble forms those forms gain a +2 to all their attribute increases. '''WORK IT [ RUMBLE REFINEMENT ] Prerequisites: '''At least 2 ranks of Rumble Mastery '''Benefit: '''Increases the Strength and Constitution bonuses granted by rumble points by half. That is if the original bonus granted by the feat was +8 the new bonus would be +12. '''Special: '''Once all 3 ranks of Rumble Mastery are taken the bonus of all Refinement Feats is applied to Monster Point as well. '''MAKE IT [ RUMBLE REFINEMENT ] Prerequisites: '''Work It '''Benefit: '''Increases the Wisdom and Intelligence bonuses granted by rumble points by half. That is if the original bonus granted by the feat was +8 the new bonus would be +12. '''DO IT [ RUMBLE REFINEMENT ] Prerequisites: '''Make It '''Benefit: '''Increases the base movement speed for each rumble point by +10 '''MAKES US [ RUMBLE REFINEMENT ] - Hydra Variant Prerequisites: '''Do it '''Benefit: '''The user may select an attribute or a skill as well as a number of targets within the range of his Mantra up to half his level and grant them half the bonus given to the selected attribute or skill by the transformation. (One of the targets may be himself, effectively doubling the original bonus.) '''RECKLESS TRANSFORMATION [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''All 3 ranks of Rumble Mastery '''Benefit: '''The user may transform a second time at any point during a round as a free action even when it is not their turn (such as in response to an attack against them.) at the expense of their swift action for the following round, preventing swift transformation. Though they may still transform that round as a movement action. '''QUICK CHANGE ACT [ METASTANCE ] Prerequisites: '''Reckless Transformation, Makes Us '''Benefit: '''Once per day for up to 4 rounds the rumble user may transform as a free action. However they may only change into each of their forms once in a single round. Though they may transform into a form a second time as a swift action (Taken from that round or the following one depending on whether or not it is their turn.) '''As long as Omicron has changed form at least twice in a round opponent's need to make a reflex save of 30 + Omicron's level to not be caught flat-footed by his attacks. '''Special: '''While in this metastance Omicron gains an additional surprise bonus to hit equal to the number of time's he changed form that round before the attack multiplied by 2.